Ella y Él
by MJJWild
Summary: Cuando los años pasan, viviendo en una obsesión ' - No te voy a mentir. No te amo – dijo Draco – no soy capaz de hacerlo...' DMxHG
1. Ella y Él

**Atención:** Se hacen leves insinuaciones asituaciones de sexo y algunas otras cosas. Por las dudas..

Les recomiendo escuchar el tema _"Ella dijo" _de la banda **Estelares** para leer el One-shot

* * *

**_Ella y Él..._**

_by_

_Mel._

**OoO ****Ella dijo... ****OoO**

Tantas cosas para decir, y ahora solo tenía la boca cerrada.. lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, o como si me hubiera cansado de hacerlo y esperanzarme, porque él, solo quería ir a la cama conmigo y yo.. Pero eso ya no importaba, él dormía placidamente, calculo que soñando retorcidamente, reviviendo algún recuerdo tormentoso, alguno de los cientos que su mente guardaba y que él apreciaba.. porque algo que solo le gustaba de sí mismo, era ser la sombra humana de lo que alguna vez había sido, la vista enferma que tenía sobre el placer, el regocijo ante el dolor... eso era él y yo lo aceptaba, aunque me doliera, lo aceptaba. Lo seguía mirando, de vez en cuando, contemplaba mi cuerpo desnudo frente a ése espejo que él había pedido que comprara y que él había ordenado que colocara sobre el respaldo de mi cama, observaba las marcas en mi abdomen, mi cuello, mis piernas... esas marcas moradas que su boca me provocaba cuando el me besaba con tanta intensidad, con tanto deseo y hasta podría jurar anhelo... gracias a Merlín que no lo juro, porque cada vez que él despierta, entiendo que veo reflejado en sus acciones, el deseo, anhelo y amor que yo siento por él.

Nunca quise dejar que esto llegara hasta éste punto... jamás. Todo fue muy rápido: Primero sus miradas, frías, arborescentes y duras. Después sus insultos, continuos, punzantes y envenenados. Más tarde, sus abordajes en oscuros pasillos, simplemente me tomaba de los brazos, me acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la pared... me miraba y me quemaba con el odio que esos ojos grises emanaban; después se iba, tan desesperado como había aparecido. Le siguieron los besos en cualquier lugar que me encontrara: me tomaba, me acorralaba, me besaba, me acariciaba... y se iba, como una exhalación. Y después... su cama, la mía, el bosque prohibido, la sala multipropósito... cualquier lugar que sirviera para poseerme, para dejarme amarlo y para dejarlo ensuciarme con su esencia, para dejarlo marcarme, para dejarlo arruinarme.

Hoy en día me hubiera gustado que aquel _ultimo_ respiro que me robó, antes de abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts, el que me alejaría de por vida del castillo que fue mi hogar durante tantos años, hubiera sido realmente el último..._ pero no._

Ya no éramos niños, teníamos 18 años, el ya no tenía corazón ni alma... mientras que yo si, pero estaban corrompidos por su maldad. Volví con mi padres, quise olvidarlo, seguir con mi vida... y hasta pensé en algún día volver a enamorarme. Que ridícula fui. Aquella misma noche, él vino por mí. Me desnudó, me besó y me hizo suya, como otras veces lo había hecho... y yo idiota, llorando lo dejé hacerlo, lo dejé mancharme nuevamente.

Pasaba meses sin verlo, me hacía fuerte, retomaba mis estudios, me sentía viva nuevamente... pero entonces él volvía. Y yo sabía bien que no se había olvidado de mi, que no había decidido terminar con aquel tormento... como también sabía que si él se iba, no era para luchar por el mundo, sino contra él. Y volvía a mi cama, con más sangre que la ultima vez, con más muertes sobre esos hombros que yo mordía, más consumido que la última vez. Él fue mi perdición. Me terminé alejando de todo y de todos. No pude soportar más aquel ritmo de vida. Hice mis valijas y me mudé. Sin decir nada más, sin divulgar ni una pista de donde me iba...

Debo reconocer que jamás me sentí tan sola en la vida. Sin embargo algo de bueno tenía aquella soledad, lo incluía a él. Pasaron tres meses, los mejores de mis últimos tres años de vida. Sabía que él me estaba buscando, de vez en cuando visitaba a mis padres y ellos me confesaron que un hombre de aspecto enfermo, pálido, pero hermoso, rondaba el barrio.. De modo que suspendí aquellas visitas casuales a mi antigua casa.

Sin embargo aquello no fue suficiente, o no al menos para librarme de él. Durante un año todo estuvo medianamente bien, hasta que la noche de mi cumpleaños número 19 alguien golpeó la puerta... era él. Caí en sus brazos, en sus besos, en su piel. Nos enredamos en las sabanas de mi cama y ya no pude alejarlo de mi...

Ya dos años pasaron desde aquella noche. Pero hoy cumplo mis 21 años de edad y lo quiero lejos mío. Quiero avanzar, tener hijos, vivir... y en esos planes él no me puede ayudar, porque él no está incluido.

Volví a mirarlo y me asombré al descubrirlo con los ojos abiertos, clavados en mi figura. Creo que el día estaba húmedo, porque la cicatriz de su pómulo derecho estaba algo sonrosada e hinchada, hacía ya un año que había aparecido con ella y siempre pasaba lo mismo: con la humedad se hacía notoria. Sonrió o mejor dicho, curvó sus labios en esa mueca-sonrisa, típica de él. Me obligué a recordar porqué debía hablar, porqué debía dejar las palabras salir. Y eso fue justamente lo que hice.

El se acercó a mi, dejó su pecho blanco y marcado por músculos y cicatrices a la vista y me acarició.

- Basta – dije – te quiero lejos Draco Malfoy, lejos de mi.

**OoO ****Y él dijo...**** OoO**

Seis años ya pasaron desde aquel día en que la dejé de ver como lo que ella realmente es: una asquerosa sangre sucia. Y ahora la tengo frente a mi, con los ojos algo húmedos, diciéndome que no quiere nada más conmigo. Y se que no quiere llorar, pero también se – y ella también lo sabe – que va a llorar, porque para ella es inevitable. Hace tiempo que quiere hablarme, pero no es lo suficiente valiente para hacerlo, sin contar que sabe que no va a cambiar en nada, porque ella es mía y solo va a estar conmigo.

Alguna vez, supuso que si estaba con otra persona yo la dejaría en paz. Pero fue en vano, no recuerdo el nombre de aquel muggle, seguramente era alguno común y vulgar, a veces me surge la duda y me la quito visitando el cementerio muggle en el que ahora descansa. Recuerdo como lloró su muerte, me dio asco, ella sabía que algo así iba a pasar, podría haberme evitado el trabajo y a él pagar por su error por tocar lo que es mío, maldito muggle. A ella no le gusta hablar del tema y a mi no me gusta hablar en lo absoluto... aunque a veces me gustaría decirle algunas cosas, pero no le voy a mentir, sería inútil decirle que la amo, que es la única mujer en mi vida y que me preocupo por ella... porque los dos sabemos que es mentira. Como también es inútil que ella intente hacerme creer que no me necesita. Porque yo soy su infierno, pero también soy su vida.

La perforo con mi mirada helada y distante, es la única que tengo, su pelo tan enmarañado como siempre, cae sobre sus codos pecosos. Me está mirando como si yo estuviera loco por no sentir miedo. Pero es imposible. Por fin ella está teniendo lo que hace años quiere tener: _un embarazo._ Yo se lo concebí, porque verla llorar tan seguido, estaba empezando a fastidiarme.

Estoy casi seguro de que es un nene. Y espero que lo sea.

Se que mi cara en este momento es algo maquiavélica, sonrío y parece que quiero asesinar, pero el paso de los años me convirtió en lo que soy, un cuerpo humano lleno de maldad y estoy satisfecho con ello. Sus ojos avellana siguen clavados en mi y en un minuto me hacen recordar que hace seis años que no puedo sacarla de mi mente; que no puedo mantenerla lejos de mi si no se donde está; que no puedo odiarla; que no puedo dejar de obsesionarme con ella...

Durante un año la busqué y cuando la encontré, estaba furioso y desesperado... pero todo se calmó cuando me dejó tocarla, besarla y hacerle el amor... como siempre, porque aunque ella crea que es solo una ilusión, yo intento hacerle el amor... Sin embargo ahora ella está buscando una respuesta y aunque no me guste que me mire con tanta intensidad a los ojos, como si estuviera a mi altura, debo contestarle. Porque ella es una impura, pero es distinta a las demás, tan distinta, que logró enloquecerme. Porque todo empezó cuando teníamos apenas quince años. Yo no sabía que era lo que me pasaba y durante un año me limite a insultarla, como si de esa manera pudiera apagar el fuego que me quemaba cada vez que la veía. Después intenté buscar una respuesta en sus ojos, aquellos que me perseguían cuando soñaba – y que lo siguen haciendo hoy en día – pero no la encontré. Fue entonces cuando me dejé llevar y la besé. La besé tanto que terminé desnudándola en mi cama adoselada con cortinas verdes. Y aquello se convirtió en un vicio, uno insaciable.

Me convertí en mortífago, abandoné Hogwarts... pero no la olvidé. Odio aquella raza inferior nacidos de muggles y es que tienen la sangre podrida... y ella también, pero es Hermione Granger, la futura madre de mis hijos.

- No te voy a mentir. No te amo – dije y la vi destruirse – no soy capaz de hacerlo...

**OoO ****No eres...**** OoO**

Y todo en un minuto, Draco Malfoy la sintió abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos, como si aquel tacto lo lastimara. Hermione Granger sabía que aquel mortífago que ahora le acariciaba el pelo con lentitud odiaba cualquier roce de pieles que no fuera por pura satisfacción sexual. Odiaba los sentimientos porque no podía poseerlos, no le gustaba demostrar nada y hablaba solo lo necesario.

Ella lo conocía bastante bien. Sabía que en aquel momento él estaba asqueado por su atrevimiento, sabía que estaba conteniéndose para no golpearla – aunque nunca lo había hecho -, como también sabía que estaba pensando en que ella era una impura y él no. Ella lo sabía, pero estaba equivocada... y Draco Malfoy también lo estaba porque, aunque fuese verdad que no tiene sentimientos, en toda regla existe una excepción, y en ésta, _la excepción era ella_. No era obsesión lo que lo unía a Hermione Granger, tampoco lo era el odio, ni mucho menos el amor, porque si en algo Draco Malfoy estaba acertado era en que no podía amar...

Lo que lo unía a aquella impura, era una necesidad dependiente. Porque al igual que el aire, ella era primordial.

Sin embargo...

- No eres lo que yo quiero para mi Draco...

**OoO ****... mi amor**** OoO**

Él se levantó de la cama y se vistió con rapidez. Ella lo vio postrarse la mascara plateada en el rostro cubriéndolo por completo.

- No me importa – dijo – no intentes irte Granger, sos mía, entendelo de una vez.

Hermione se puso de pie y se dejó caer, llorando, tomándolo de la túnica negra.

- No me hagas esto por favor, déjame ir ¿por qué te ensañas en lastimarme?

Él la miró con frialdad mezclado con repulsión. La empujó con su pie al tiempo que se ponía su capa de mortífago.

- Si no me dejas ir – dijo desperada – me voy a suicidar, no quiero seguir con esto ¡ya no lo soporto!

Draco se limito a sacarse la mascara cuando estaba a centímetros de la puerta de salida y sonreírle maliciosamente, con esa mueca, esa curvatura de labios que no llegaba a ser más que una insinuación de sonrisa.

- No lo harás – sentenció saboreando las palabras con retorcida satisfacción – no serás capaz.

Hermione profirió una carcajada fría, mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

- ¿Realmente pensas que no soy capaz? Mi vida es un asco, estoy enamorada de un mortífago, estoy atada a vos por siempre, soy infeliz, no me dejas ver a mi amigos ni a mis padres, no me dejas estudiar, me tenes encerrada en esta casa a tu merced... y ¿realmente pensas que no soy capaz de terminar con esto?

Él le dio la espalda y se cubrió el rostro nuevamente.

- No lo harás, porque estás embarazada – siseó y rió con frialdad - Feliz cumpleaños Granger...

Le dedicó una mirada algo enfermiza y desapareció. La habitación se vio sumidad en una oscuridad total, rasgada por un grito de desesperación.

* * *

Y que les pareció???

Espero que me dejen reviews tanto si les gustó, como si no lo hizo. Quizás el camino que tomó el One-shot o el cierre no es lo que yo esperaba, pero me siento satisfecha con esto. **Ojo!** no me he olvidado del fic, es más estoy escribiendo en él, pero a veces es necesario vaciar un poco la cabecita..

Así que, acepto bananas podridas y saquitos de té usados.

_Con carino: **Mel**._


	2. Agradecimientos

Hola a todos!! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews tan lindos. Me alegra enormemente saber que les gustó mi escrito. Como ya aclaré antes, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y creo que dejé parte de mi desamor en él.

Ahora, lo lamento por aquellos que esperaban una continuación, pero esto es solo un One-shot. Verán, en ningún momento se me cruzó por la cabeza hacerlo fic, primero porque ya tengo uno y me tiene bastante ocupada como para escribir otro paralelamente y también por el simple hecho de que se perdería la esencia de la historia si yo la alargara. Simplemente les quería dar la imagen de estos dos personajes tan especiales para mí, en una situación tan enfermiza como ésta.

Sin embargo, para las que se quedaron con ganas de más, acá voy a comentar algunos post y en la respuestas voy a hablar un poco de cómo continuaría esto para mí:

**OoO** Para Yuzuki que le hubiera gustado saber qué haría Hermione... Bueno, yo creo que ella en realidad no sabe que hacer, por una parte se siente atada al hombre que ama y odia, pero por el otro, está esperando un hijo de él. Yo creo que por más sobrepasada que Hermione esté, nunca en su vida actuaría en contra de la vida, para mi que solo lo dijo con la intención de asustarlo... ¿Pero cómo asustar a alguien tan consumido como Draco Malfoy? **OoO**

**OoO** Para Beautifly que quisiera saber si Hermione sabía de su embarazo... Yo creo que ella no lo sabía y si sospechaba algo, alegaba todo a los nervios y la pena de su vida. Por ejemplo: vómitos, mareos, la perdida del apetito y demás... cosas que suelen suceder cuando mentalmente no nos encontramos bien **OoO**

**Para todas, tanto las que nombré como las que no. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, de verdad.**

Con cariño, Mel 


End file.
